1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the reception of television signals and, more particularly, to remediating corrupted television signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the transmission process, television signals may be subject to errors that corrupt the television signal. The delivery systems for television signals often include redundancy mechanisms for error correction.